El pequeño Vlady
by rey kon
Summary: Clawd esta totalmente seguro que el padre de Lala no esta tan de acuerdo con el romance con su hija, y pretende ayudar a cuidar al nuevo miembro de la familia sin saber que se metera en un graaan lio, relatado por Clawd
1. Chapter 1

Mi novia es la chica mas tierna y adorable que existe en todo Monster High, tiene el rostro mas bello y es una muñeca preciosa, todo mundo la ama en nuestra escuela porque es dulce, amable, gran amiga y siempre puedes contar con ella para todo, aunque últimamente su mundo se reduce a una sola cosa:

Su pequeño hermano

Disculpen, no los he saludado, soy Clawd Wolf y me alegra de nuevo estar con ustedes relatando una de nuestras historias, tenia tiempo ya sin estar aquí asi que es un placer relatarles esta llamada

"el pequeño Vlady"

Asi que se, que el avido lector, sabe que estaba hablando de mi hermosa Draculaura, mi adorada chiquita, quien esta mas que fascinada con la llegada hace apenas unas semanas de su hermanito menor, y no es que nosotros no lo festejemos como la gran familia que somos, pero, no nos sentíamos tan bulliciosos como ella, todos los días, llegaba con miles de fotos nuevas y se las mostraba a sus amigas a todas horas, o cuando estábamos comiendo en la cafetería en el break de la escuela, mis compañeros aunque nos sentábamos en dos mesas, los hombres estaban del otro lado para evitar escuchar y ver las cientos de fotos que mi novia le había tomado a su hermanito por la mañana, solo Cleo y Deuce permanecían impasibles, solo dedicándose a besarse como si nunca se hubieran visto y prodigándose caricias justo en el medio de las dos mesas que nos unian, ustedes ya conocen a la bella egipcia y no es muy amable con las personas asi que ella preferia mantenerse alejada de las fotos y las anécdotas de el pequeño bebe, además, aceptémoslo, sera muy bonito, pero es bastante lloron!

-miren que lindo salio aquí!-decia ella enseñándoles una foto

Clawdeen volteaba con fastidio

-esa ya la enseñaste

-no, en esta estaba de lado izquierdo y en esta esta de lado derecho.

-y hay alguna diferencia?-pregunto mi hermana

-claro que si! En esta sale su lado bueno

-Lala-sonrio Frankie-es un bebe, todos sus lados son buenos!

-verdad que si?-sonreia Lala feliz- el no tiene ni un solo lado malo, mi cosita preciosa!-decia con voz dulce como si la foto la escuchara

-si, ya dijimos que es lindo-dijo Operetta rodando los ojos-lastima que no saco nada de tu papá-

-pero se parece a mamá

-si, pero tu papá esta brutalmente guapo!-

-hey-reclamo mi novia celosa- mantente alejada de mi papito

-ok-dijo la chica peliroja alzando sus manos como si mi chiquita tuviera un arma-perdoname la vida por algo que todo mundo sabe

-Vlady es perfecto, no necesita parecerse a nadie-dijo molesta

-claro que lo es Lala-le abrazo Frankie- todos opinamos que es el bebe mas adorable que hemos visto en el mundo

-gracias!-dijo ella feliz- aquí tengo mas fotos

-genial, perrro prrrimero dejanos terrrminarr de comerrr-sugirio Abbey cansada-

-ay no se preocupen, traigo miles, ayer le tome como 200

-200? –preguntaron todos asombrados-

-Lala, en cuanto tu hermano hable, te va a gritar: deja de tomarme fotos!-le dijo Holt

-pero mientras tanto, le tomo todas las que quiera!-sonrio Mi novia buscando mas en su iphone

-al rato le va a tomar foto hasta lo que el bebe defeca-dijo Heath de malas

-aay men-reclamo Gil-estoy comiendo!

-jejeje sorry men!

-aqui se le ven sus ojitos!-me enseño la foto mi novia

Yo era el unico que le hacia caso

-son muy bonitos-dije sonriendo-son verdes como los de tu mami

-si! -sonrio ella

-Deucey-interrumpio Cleo-quiero que mis hijos saquen el color de tus ojos, asi todo mundo sabra que son tus bebes

Mi amigo sonrio

-nadie lo pondria en duda preciosa-le beso el

-ay pues mira a Lala y su hermano! Al bien puede dudar de que sean suyos

Mi novia por respuesta, le avento una hogaza de pan

-ay tonta!-dijo Cleo molesta

-no vuelvas a decir eso! Yo jamas me meto con tus padres

-querida, Nefera y yo somos la mezcla perfecta de Mi papa y mi mama-

Y era muy cierto

-bueno, pero fue grosero-defendi a Lala-la señora Tepes merece nuestro respeto

-relajate Clawd-dijo Deuce levantandose con su novia y aventandome la hogaza de pan que Lala le habia tirado a Cleo-fue solo una broma, vamonos amor

-seguro baby-sonrio la bella capitana abrazando a Su prometido y saliendo con el

-asi o mas pesados?-dijo mi hermana con sarcasmo

-ya los conocen-sonrio Frankie

-pense que Deuce traeria fotos de la bebe de Per-dijo Lala

-el es algo frio-le conteste- no es muy dado a mostrar lo que siente, aunque se que si esta feliz con su primita

-como se llama?-pregunto Heath

-aun no le ponen nombrrre, solo la llaman bebe-respondio Abbey

-que raros!

-ay pues Vlady salio mas bonito!tengo videos si los quieren ver!

-no!-dijeron todos al unisono y se levantaron

-yo, ire a buscar a Thad-dijo mi hermana, estaba hablando con Buena Sangre

-te acompaño-se ofrecio Frankie- Holt,te quedas?

-eh,No!n yo ire a..darle de comer a las..gargolas! Si, eso, no van?

-con gusto!-se levanto Gil-nos vemos!

Y todos salieron veloces de la cafeteria

-bueno, ellos se lo pierden-dijo Lala sonriendo y poniendo sus videos para ella

Lo habia grabado durmiendo asi que eran algo aburridos de hecho, con un bebito recien nacido casi no se puede hacer mucho

-ya casi no llora?-le pregunte abrazandola

-mas o menos!pero ya es menos, por lo regular solo llora cuando tiene sueño y hambre y quiere comer o quiere que lo cambien

-o sea, casi todo

-mas o menos! Por eso lo grabo cuando se duerme, es tan lindo mi pedacito de amor!

Yo solo sonreia mirandola, Lala estaba mas que fascinada con la llegada de su hermanito

Aunque honestamente

Habiamos descuidado nuestra relacion

Primeramente, los asuntos de la Talamasca

Despues lo de Poseidon

Su vuelta a la RAD

La llegada de Vlady

Y eso hacia que mi novia pasara casi todo el dia en su casa con su familia, sin siquiera preocuparse por salir

Y eso francamente no me gustaba, tenia que activar de nuevo el romance entre ambos,pero tenia que ser discreto

Que Lala no pensara que la estaba presionando porque quizas pudiese molestarse o tener la creencia de que no estaba tan entusiasmado como ella de tener a Vlady entre nosotros y aunque en cierta forma era verdad ya que creanme, tengo demasiados hermanitos y los nacimientos de nuevos bebes ya no me producen tanto entusiasmo como antes pero no queria herir sus sentimientos

Que decidi tantear terreno

-y que haras mañana?-pregunte

-mañana tenemos cita con Spectra, ella hara el nuevo video de publicidad de MH y nos necesita a nosotras con la nueva porra del instituto, llevaremos el nuevo uniforme!-

-que bien-dije sonriendo- en donde lo grabaran?-

-aqui en las canchas, sera muy divertido!

-asi que sera un dia ocupado-dije sonriendo

-si, mas o menos, mañana se inaugura la nueva temporada de Opera y mis padres deben de ir, como papa es el lider del club y es uno de los patrocinadores,me pidieron que me quedara en casa a cuidar de Vlady ya que ira una niñera nueva-

-ya consiguieron una?-

-en eso estan! Aunque, todas se han ido corriendo al escuchar como llora, ha sido dificil

-que mal y, en la tarde que haras?-pregunte

-en la tarde nada!

-quieres que vayamos al cine?-dije rapidamente

Ella me sonrio y me dio un beso abrazandome

-te he descuidado mucho, verdad lobito?

-no preciosa-dije yo tratando de no hacerla sentir mal-

-he estado tan sumergida en mi familia que tenemos semanas de no vernos

-si nos hemos visto,solo que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros-

-eso creo! Entonces, salimos mas tarde?-

-paso por ti a las 8, ire con Deuce a su casa, debemos hacer equipo para el trabajo de quimica que tenemos que entregar el lunes, Thad, el y yo iremos a comer a casa de Poseidon

-muy bien!Frankie, Abbey y yo aun no hemos hecho nada pero confio en que mañana podamos empezar

-en ese caso. Pasare por mi princesa a las 8

-muy bien!-sonrio mi chiquita

En los pasillos que colindaban a la y Frankie esperaban a Thad, quien salia de la direccion, las chicas le hicieron una seña y el llego hasta ellas

-hola-sonrio amable

-que te dijo?-pregunto mi hermana

-me hizo preguntas respecto a mi padre

-Buena Sangre?-dijo Frankie

-si, queria saber si sabia lo que habia ocurrido con el

-maldita vieja chismosa!-reclamo Clawdeen- a ella que diablos le importa!

-el consejo de la ciudad quiere un reporte de eso y como Poseidon se nego a darselo..

-es que no fue asunto de la RAD-interrumpio Frankie-si no de los vampiros y ahi no tienen jurisdiccion

-cierto,le avise que Velkan, tomo posesion como nuevo lider del clan

-como?-dijeron ambas a su ves

-y tu?-completo mi hermana

-yo soy un renegado amor-informo Thad-desde que me uni a la RAD, deje de ser parte del clan y no puedo suceder a Damon

-que mal-dijo Frankie con pesar-hubieras sido un gran lider

Thad abrazo a Clawdeen

-pero prefiero mil veces pelear a su lado en la RAD, que ser parte de un clan

Ella sonrio besandolo

-mejor los dejo a solas-dijo Frankie sonrojandose

Hey Frankie, no! No dejes a mi hermana con el!

Aaaah! Genial!

-deberas lo prefieres?-pregunto Clawdeen a Thad

-lo sabes que si, no me interesa ser el lider de nada, prefiero estar contigo

-eres parte entonces del mio-sonrio ella-

-y tu me cuidas?-le regreso el gesto el

-por supuesto

-entonces soy muy afortunado, anda, vamos a clase-

Y asi mi cuñado la abrazo protectoramente llevandola con el

Son una gran pareja en verdad

Mas tarde, habiamos quedado de ir a comer a casa de Deuce y hacia alla nos dirigimos, al salir de clases, llevamos a Cleo a su casa y de ahi fuimos al penthouse de Poseidon, ya que a mi amigo le tocaba estar con el, entramos y el padre de Deuce estaba de lo mas relajado en el mueble de su hogar, leyendo un libro, recargando su cabeza en las piernas del progenitor de mi novia quien leia el periodico despreocupadamente

-ya vine-sonrio mi amigo saludando y dejando la mochila en el piso

-hola cachorro-dijo el dios mirandolo-buen dia en la escuela?

-lo normal-respondio mi amigo besando a su papa y chocando puños con Al-que hay de comer?

-ni idea-dijo Poseidon levantandose-Jarvis esta en la cocina desde hace rato

-hola Tio, Hola Poseidon-saludo Thad con la consiguiente respuesta de ambos

-buenas tardes Poseidon-dije a mi vez-hola Al

-Al?-respondio el conde molesto mirandome de malas-porque me llamas asi?

**Hola aquí Rey subiendo el fic junto con Deuce la nueva historia de esta temporada**

**Vine en primera, a agradecerles todos sus comentarios y sobre todo a contestar varias dudas y sugerencias que me han dejado últimamente en mi ultimo lemmon que subi**

**Asi que**

**Aquí van mis respuestas**

**Amiga Livi, agradezco que me dejes comentarios pero no me gusta que los escribas en letra mayúscula porque se ve mal , antiestético y pareciera que me estas gritando**

**Agradezco que leas mis fics pero Deuce y Cleo JAMAS serán personajes secundarios (no te grite, lo enfatice) y siempre serán mis protagonistas, inclui mas el mundo de la RAD y eso parece que les ha gustado a mis seguidores y lo seguire haciendo, asi que te suplicaría a ti y a todas las que piden lo mismo que no me estén repitiendo UNA Y OTRA VEZ lo mismo**

"**pon mas historias de Cleo y Deuce" porque yo sabre cuando**

**Yo sabre como**

**Y yo sabre a que horas las pondré**

**NO cumplo caprichos**

**Escribo como un hobbie**

**Mas no recibo un solo centavo por eso y realmente no tengo porque complacer a nadie mas que a mi misma y a los pocos que les guste y me hagan el honor de leer mis historias**

**Hay muchos autores mas que puedan satisfacer tus gustos**

**Te invito a que los leas**

**Todos merecen respetos a sus trabajos, si el mio no te satisface**

**Quizás mis compañeros tengan lo que tu desees leer, yo realmente, como ves, soy una autora que raramente cumple caprichos de lectores ya que soy MUY apegada a mis historias, mis manejos de tiempos, espacios y demás**

**Y si Deuce NO SE HA HECHO el tatuaje, es porque el aun no a encontrado lo que realmente desea poner en su cuerpo**

**Eso lo pondré:**

**A mi tiempo**

**A mi forma**

**Y a mi manera**

**Ok?**

**Y no es reclamo**

**Es aclaración**

**Ahora el siguiente asunto**

**Maddie Y Poseidon**

**Si el lector me ha hecho el grandísimo honor de haber pasado conmigo desde hace tiempo mis aventuras.**

**Leera que yo realmente JAMAS quise ponerlos a ellos como pareja**

**Nunca los visualice como tal**

**Porque?**

**Porque creo que el dios se porto extremadamente mal con ella, si, los factores influenciaron mucho que los separaron muchas veces mas, y no consolidaron su amor, pero también fue su orgullo desmedido los que no lograron sanar esas heridas que aun siguen abiertas.**

**Ya que aunque por mas que Maddie lo ame**

**Ese amor jamas podrá devolverla a lo que ella era antes**

**Y eso es algo que Poseidon no se perdonara nunca**

**Mi maestra o sensei , que es la chica que interpreta a Clawdeen en el role realmente se molesto conmigo por haber trasgiversado mis ideas y haber aceptado por presión hacerlos pareja**

**Lo acepto, fue mas por complacencia que porque realmente lo sentí, y fue un gran error de mi parte que pido disculpas por haberlo hecho**

**Yo siempre había contemplado al vampiro como su pareja desde que el dios traspaso la puerta en la fiesta de Maddie, y no debi cambiar mi perspectiva**

**Ahora la retomo, no porque odie a Maddie o me guste el yaoi**

**Sino porque amo al personaje de Medusa, es un fantástico personaje**

**Una gran mujer, una gran madre y es extremadamente fuerte como guerrera**

**Para ella tengo pensado muchas cosas mas**

**Por eso a la chica que me dejo un comentario diciendo**

"**Decepcionaste a las seguidoras de MXP" solo puedo decirle**

**Lo lamento**

**Pero no es ni fue mi intención hacerlos pareja**

**Y yo a ellos, los contemple como enemigos no como marido y mujer**

**Dios! Eso nunca, Poseidon las llevaría las de ganar y aunque es mi personaje favorito no creo que deba tener una gran mujer como pareja**

**No se la merece.**

**Alguien mas me hacia unas preguntas con respecto**

**A lo que Al dijo en el pasado Fic:**

"**hacia siglos que no sentía esa paz de estar con su igual"**

**No se si notaste que abajo dijo:**

"**o mejor dicho, nunca la había sentido"**

**Con esto aclaró que el jamas se había sentido como ahora con alguien, con su mujer es algo diferente, ahí, es obvio el es el hombre, en esta relación solo es el, sin etiquetas o fortalezas, porque Poseidon es su igual, y nunca, había encontrado a nadie como el.**

**El segundo punto que nombraste, técnicamente te la conteste arriba**

**El que conozca Hellsing sabe que el amor de Al e Integra se basa mas en el de "esclavo y amo" el fue la maquina de guerra de esta institución que ella lidereaba, que gracias a su sangre el volvió a la vida y la cuido desde que ella era una niña de 12 años, ahora la mira mas como su señora,su comandante y despues, pues obviamente como mujer, la ama, pero como parte de su familia, de su historia, la madre de sus hijos, lo de Poseidon ya lo explique arriba, es como si fuera su alma gemela, es alguien al que no tiene que cuidar y que a la vez lo hace, al que le puede decir te odio y en un segundo te amo, al que le puede reclamar sin temor a herirlo y eso, es realmente lo que es un amor real**

**Por eso dice que con Poseidon, es el mismo, Al tiene un carácter muy muy muuuy difícil, y ustedes ya lo han conocido, es arrogante, vanidoso, rebelde y esta muy orgulloso de ser un príncipe de sangre azul, con su esposa, por caballerosidad, no la trata como al dios, caso contrario y ya lo han notado, con el, puede decirle "no" y Poseidon le puede contestar "porque no?" y tener una pelea verbal sin preocuparse por si lo vaya a lastimar con sus palabras ya que sabe, que tarde o temprano el dios se la regresa, es un amor muy apasionado y hasta en cierta forma salvaje y esto a ambos, les encanta -_- amor apache! y a las que preguntaban el porque Vlady lloraba mucho, es que el saco el carácter de su padre, no soporta que manos desconocidas lo toquen, solo su madre, su hermana, su padrino y Deuce.**

**Si, con su familia el oculta su forma de ser, por los motivos que ya te explique, quiere mucho a su esposa, y no puede negarle nada, más por obediencia pasiva ya que ella es su master que por convicción y esto lo hace ser un poco serio con su familia pero el, los ama demasiado**

**Poseidon si apoya su dualidad pero ya veremos mas adelante como actua**

**Espero que nos acompañen en esta nueva aventura**

**Y que le den una oportunidad a mis historias**

**Para cualquier duda, estoy para servirles**

**Rey Kon**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, verguenza On!

-eh..perdon! Es que..asi le llaman todos

-los demas no salen con mi hija, tu si, asi que evita tutearme o las confianzas, que eso me molesta de sobremanera!-me respondio altivo- no somos del mismo nivel social

-uuuuuuuh-dijeron mis amigos con burla mientras yo estaba de mil colores

-s..I, perdon-

-cariño, eres odioso cuando quieres-sonrio el padre de Deuce-me encantas!-

-te encantan muchas cosas de mi-respondio el vampiro levantandose- debo irme

-no te quedas a comer con nosotros?-sugirio Deuce

-no puedo, le prometi a Ine estar con ella cuando eligiera una niñera para mañana-

-aun no la consigues?-pregunto Poseidon

-no, Vlad es tan latoso que nadie quiere cuidarlo!

-saco tus genes

-pero no mi cara, peor para el, te llamo mas tarde?-

-si

-nos vemos cachorro-se despidio el conde yendo hacia la puerta con el dios detras de el

-bye Al!-sonrio Deuce desde el pasillo, Thad y yo le seguiamos,ya que iba hacia su habitacion dejando solos a los mayores

Poseidon tomo el rostro de su compañero y le dio tremendo beso que el conde respondio enseguida abrazandolo posesivamente

-definitivamente tu no tienes llenadero, cariño-le dijo el principe

-ya me conoces como soy de insaciable, fuiste muy malo con Clawd

Al suspiro

-sabes que no me convence tanto para mi hija

El dios sonrio quitando el cabello del atractivo rostro del vampiro

-Lala lo ama

-si, pero no se que tanto Clawd ame a mi niña, el aun mira de forma atenta a Cleo y eso me disgusta

-lo se, pero Leona es de mi hijo

-y se que tu hijo no se la dejara quitar jamas, es como su padre de posesivo

-cariño, cuando algo nos pertenece, lo peleamos a morir-dijo Poseidon besandole-hubiera preferido que te quedaras-respondio atrayendolo hacia el y mirando sus ojos-

-y yo, pero debo irme-respondio Al acariciandole el rostro y sonriendo- lamento lo de tu cama!

-fue culpa mia, soy muy bueno haciendo el amor, tenia que romperla algun dia

-si, pero no presumas tanto-

-ah vamos cariño, sabes que lo disfrutaste en grande-

-jamas lo he negado, te comprare otra

-descuida yo lo hare

-no, lo hare yo y asi espero no metas a nadie en ella

El dios alzo la mano en actitud de promesa

-sere un buen chico

- muy bien-volvio a besarle intensamente-te llamo mas tarde

-sure-sonrio Poseidon y su compañero se fue, el dios tomo su iphone de la mesa y lo encendio, varias llamadas perdidas estaban en su telefono, y decidio llamar a la persona que habia querido comunicarse con el

-hi baby-sonrio el padre de Deuce-

-en donde demonios te metiste?-pregunto Maddie molesta-te he estado llamando desde las 7 de la mañana-

-estuve en una junta

-no fuiste a trabajar-le regreso la dama

-llamaste a mi oficina?-pregunto asombrado

-como 3 veces y jamas llegaste

-bueno fui y me vine,-sonrio travieso-porque se me olvido el iphone y ya me quede en casa a...soy malo mintiendo-rio el dios-no tuve ganas de trabajar y me dormi todo el dia hasta que llego Deuce, sorry nena, apague el celular, no queria interrupciones

-que bien, que productivo tu dia

-creeme, lo fue! Muy muy productivo, pasa algo?

-Poseidon, no debes apagar el telefono, que sucederia si necesitamos comunicarnos contigo por alguna emergencia-

-debiste llamar a Jarvis-respondio el dios como si nada

-jamas contesto!

-se salio de la casa?-pregunto mirando a la cocina

-yo que se!

-bueno, lo siento

-si algo le pasa a Deuce

-yo lo sabria-dijo Poseidon-nadie se atreveria a tocar a mi niño, de eso puedes estar segura, ahora, relajate y dime, que sucede

-mañana es la apertura de la opera

-que aburrido-respondio luego luego el

-me vas a escuchar?-

-seguro amor, prosigue

-debemos ir

-aaaah Maddie!-dijo berrinchudo-

-Poseidon! Son eventos de nuestra sociedad, Buena Sangre nos invito y aqui tengo los boletos, mañana pasa por mi a las 7, de acuerdo?o deseas que lo haga yo?

-no, descuida, yo ire por ti, cena incluida?

-y te puedes quedar si quieres a dormir-sugirio la dama

El dios sonrio nervioso

-veamos mañana a donde nos lleva la noche-

-entonces, cuento contigo?

-sabes que si, traje o smoking?-

-lo que te haga ver hermoso

-linda, no me dejan entrar desnudo-respondio Poseidon

-dios! Que arrogante-rio Maddie

-te consta y lo has disfrutado

-si, lo acepto. Tanto que te extraño...no has estado conmigo

-lo lamento...cansancio extremo...ya pasara-sonrio el-te veo mañana entonces

-de acuerdo, cuida a mi bebe-

-es mi bebe, bye-dijo Poseidon colgando su iphone

Nosotros mientras tanto, comenzamos a trabajar en nuestro proyecto

-odio la quimica-externe- es aburrida

-si tu intencion es estudiar medicina deportiva, la quimica la veras hasta que te gradues-respondio Deuce prendiendo su net

-bueno, no creo estudiar eso-dije con pesadumbre

Thad y el griego me miraron extrañados ya que saben es el sueño de mi vida

-crei oir mal-dijo el vampiro-dijiste, que cambiarias de carrera?

-eso dije

-por?-pregunto el griego

-bueno... No se hace mucho dinero en ella

-y?

-y pues...quisiera tener un buen futuro para brindarle a mis hijos

-si llegas a ser entrenador de futbol americano, seras muy rico-dijo Deuce

-si pero y si solo termino siendo un entrenador de escuela?

-creo que Lala te amara igual, ademas mi tio es muy rico!-dijo Thad sonriendo-por eso no te preocupes

-no digas tonterias! Jamas tomaria un solo peso de ellos-replique molesto,no me gusta que me crean un aprovechado

-men, calmate-dijo Thad mirandome-es una broma, se que no lo harias

-para ustedes es facil, ambos son ricos

-no, Poseidon lo es y Maddie tambien, yo no

-opino lo mismo, mi madre es la del dinero-secundo mi cuñado

-ah vamos! Maddie te heredara su cadena de restaurants, es obvio que la tienes segura

-men, mi madre es inmortal, jamas me heredara nada-sonrio Deuce- y mi padre lo mismo, yo trabajare para mi propio beneficio

-si pero

-que te pasa Clawd?-me pregunto directo Thad

Yo me levante

-Alucard me odia

-no

-claro que no

Dijeron mis amigos al mismo tiempo

-si me odia

-el siempre se ha llevado muy bien contigo-dijo Deuce

-con los ultimos acontecimientos,como que su pensamiento hacia mi cambio bastante, y ya no es el mismo de antes,creo que me cree un inutil que no puede defender a su princesa

-ah vamos!

-solo es sobreprotector con su hija, eso es todo-dijo Gorgon

-pues, creo que el siempre te quiso a ti para Lala-sugeri al griego

El rio

-paso, y no tengo nada en contra de Lala! Pero no es lo que busco como mujer-

-yo lo se men, pero es feo que el padre de tu novia te odie

-preguntaselo a Lagoona! Los padres de Gil la alucinan-sonrio Thad

-eso tambien es culpa de el-dijo Deuce- no se ha sabido imponer a sus padres y defender a su novia

-yo lo que deseo es que Alucard me acepte, cada que hago algo para que el me vea con buenos ojos, la riego de forma magistral!

-Clawd, entre mas intentes, el mas te alucinara,porque si es algo especial

-asi es, porque crees que se volvio un renegado? Es el bad boy de nuestra especie-bromeo Thad

-unicamente domado por mi padre, "dominios Poseidon" traiga a su niño rebelde y se lo componemos-rio Deuce

Yo sonrei

-descuida, sabemos que al final, Al va a desear ver a su hija feliz, y terminara aceptandote, Lala te ama demasiado y su padre solo le interesa que ella sea feliz

-y podras casarte con mi prima-secundo mi cuñado

Creo que me quede en shock al oir eso

Casarme? :s

En eso, Poseidon abrio la puerta

-cachorro, podemos hablar?

-seguro-dijo levantandose el griego y salio detras de su padre que lo llevo a la cocina

-ok, tenemos un problema

-que pasa?-dijo preocupado mi amigo

-no hay comida-

-como?-

-eso, que no hay, nada en lo absoluto

-dad, invite a mis amigos a comer!

-si pero Jarvis no esta

-y donde esta?

-bueno,tengo la teoria de que se asusto y se fue a la mansion RaD

-y..porque se asusto?-alzo Deuce una ceja

-bueno, practicamente, y digo de teoria, que...quiZas escucho sonidos que son de indole...

-no me los digas!-le interrumpio su hijo-aun no proceso lo que vi!

-que? Estoy en mi casa! Y puedo hacer el amor si quiero a gritos-

-que no para eso compraste una cabaña?

Deuce sabia absolutamente todo acerca de su padre y Al, Poseidon era poseedor de muchos secretos de mi amigo,como: que ya estaba casado, que esperaban un hijo, que tenian una casa y que tenian relaciones adultas los fines de semana, asi que su padre quiso sincerarse con el, contandole lo de el conde y mi amigo habia aceptado muy bien la dualidad del dios, que para Deuce, le parecia mas un todo que solo una mitad mas no quiso contradecir a su padre y le habia dado su completo apoyo

-no iba a manejar hasta alla si teniamos el penthouse para nosotros, no estabas tu, solo estaba Jarvis, aproveche el momento!-

-papa, sabes que ese asunto es tuyo, pero ahora, queremos comer, pide algo o haz comida para nosotros

-como que?

-no lo se, tu piensalo, eso te pasa por caleinte-sonrio mi amigo

-tu eres el chef, tu preparalo

-no, estoy haciendo tarea, tu te encargaras de eso!

-Deuce!-reclamo su papa

-ese es el trato con Maddie! Tu me alimentas si yo estoy en tu casa, no al reves, anda y apurate que tenemos hambre-

-genial-dijo Poseidon mirando la cocina-yo no se preparar ni agua con hielo-

-aprende!-le grito su hijo desde el pasillo

**HOLA AQUÍ DE NUEVO YO SUBIENDO EL FIC DE REY Y ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO**

**A LA CHICA LLAMADA LUNALLENA YO MISMO LE PEDI A REY YA NO CONTESTARTE PORQUE PARECE QUE NO LEISTE DETENIDAMENTE LAS RAZONES DE REY Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE DE TODO**

**PARECE QUE NO HAS ENTENDIDO QUE SON SUS HISTORIAS**

**NO DEL DOMINIO PUBLICO**

**NUESTRA FRANKIE PUSO UN COMENTARIO EXTREMADAMENTE ACERTADO Y LO VOY A UTILIZAR**

**PEDIMOS COMENTARIOS**

**NO SUGERENCIAS**

**QUE SON MUY DISTINTAS**

**SI NO DESEAS DEJAR AGRADECIMIENTOS, O COMENTAR EN FORMA DIGAMOS SIN EXIGENCIAS NECIAS DE TU PARTE**

**SON BIENVENIDAS**

**MAS DEBES APRENDER ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE**

**LAS HISTORIAS QUE UN AUTOR PLASMA SALEN DE SU CORAZON**

**DE SU MENTE**

**Y AHÍ**

**AMIGA MIA**

**NO PUEDES MANDAR**

**SI REY DECIDIO QUE AL Y POSEIDON SEAN LA NUEVA PAREJA ES PORQUE TAMBIEN SE SOMETIO A VOTACION Y ESTA GANO UNANIMEMENTE**

**SI NO TE GUSTA**

**BUENO, LA SOLUCION ES MUY SIMPLE, NO SIGAS LEYENDO LAS HISTORIAS DE MI NOVIA SI TANTO TE DECEPCIONAN**

**MAS COMO VEO QUE CONTINUAS HACIENDOLO ES PORQUE TE ATRAEN O QUIZAS ES SOLO PARA HACER PASAR UN MAL RATO A LA AUTORA**

**Y PEDIMOS COMENTARIOS A NUESTRAS AMIGAS, NO PEDIMOS NI HALAGOS NI AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**MAS SUGERENCIAS**

**JAMAS HEMOS PEDIDO A MENOS QUE LOS RETOS LO INCLUYAN**

**DE ACUERDO?**

**Y AUNQUE A LUNALLENA LE MOLESTE**

**ESPERAMOS 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**Y AXP 4 EVER!**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	3. Chapter 3

Y la solucion mas logica en ese momento?

Sencillo. El dios tomo su iphone y:

-hola, Pizzeria? Soy A. Stark, me manda 6 pizzas grandes?

Al alcance de la mano jejeje

Comimos y platicamos increible, Poseidon era un hombre con el que podias hablar de todo y le teniamos mucha confianza, le expuse mi temor de que el conde me odiara y el sonrio al escucharme

-Al es muy mamon-dijo con simpleza

Yo me sonroje

-yo no dije eso de mi suegro-dije nervioso

-pero yo si, lo conozco y se que es muy celoso con Lala, demasiado sobreprotector, pero, eres un buen chico para su hija-

-me gustaria que el pensara asi-suspire algo decepcionado

El me palmeo

-el lo piensa, es solo que es algo especial, descuida, hallare la forma de que te acepte, ya lo veras

-gracias-sonrei-

El se levanto de la mesa y Deuce dijo

-papa, le prestarias tu chamarra cafe Armani a Clawd? Tiene una cita con Draculaura esta noche

-seguro, ahora la traigo

Yo lo mire extrañado

-que Al te vea con ropa de marca! Como te ven te tratan, men

Esa tarde, fui por mi novia a la hora indicada, toque el timbre de su mansion y su mayordomo me hizo pasar, el conde estaba en la sala paseando a su bebe en brazos, el pequeño Vlady lloraba incansable

-hijo, realmente eres pesado-decia Al arrullandolo

El niño pegaba sendo gritote

-buenas noches-dije sobre el llanto

El conde me miro de arriba a abajo deteniendose en la chamarra

-ah, eres tu, hola Clawd

-problemas?-

-no! Estoy grabando un demo para bebes y por eso lo dejo llorar

Creo que mi suegro debe de dejar de juntarse con Poseidon

La bella condesa llegaba con un biberon

-hola Clawdy-me sonrio amable

-hola señora, veo que Vlady tiene hambre

-se llama Vlad-recalco el vampiro

-perdon-dije rapidamente -Vlad

-si, se pone algo dificil-dijo ella entregandole el biberon a su padre-Lala ahora baja

-daselo tu-pidio el

-te toca

-pero linda, conmigo no quiere!

-Alucard!-le regaño

El vampiro a regañadientes obedecio

El bebe se negaba a beber nada y lloraba mas fuerte

-te lo dije-sonrio mi suegro-nunca come conmigo

-cielos Al, tu y tu hijo tienen cero lazos afectivos-le dijo la bella dama tomando al bebe que se fue apaciguando dandole su biberon, ella volteo a mirarme-pero sientate Clawd, mi hija no tarda

-muy amable-dije

En eso mi novia bajaba con un mini vestido, lo acepto, bastante corto

-hola lobito!-dijo feliz

-alto ahi señorita!-se levanto su papa-no saldras de esta casa vestida asi

-pero papi!-

-no en este mundo! Hija, acaso le negaron mas tela al vestido?

-es lo mas inn! Mama!

-no vas al pole dance-reclamo su padre cruzandose de brazos

-mami!-volvio a decir ella

-ya lo conoces Lala-sonrio la bella Ine-obedecelo

-asi que, ve, te pones algo mas decente y lo intentas de nuevo

Draculaura hizo un berrinche pero termino obedeciendo a su padre, Al era muy celoso con mi chiquita, demasiado, definitivamente era la princesa de su papa y la cuidaba en exceso, el me miro por si yo habia tenido pensamientos extraños con ella pero creanme que ni me paso por la mente

-tu la dejaste comprar eso?-reclamo Al a su esposa

-cariño, voy a contestarte sinceramente: a que horas puedo salir de compras con mi hija si tengo un bebe berrinchudo, molesto, odioso, travieso y con Vlady ademas en casa?-

El la miro de mala gana, obviamente todo lo malo se referia a el !

Al rodo los ojos con fastidio, y se sento nuevamente cruzandose de brazos

-te pido por favor que a la proxima supervises el vestuario de la niña

-sabes que siempre lo hago, lo lamento-sonrio Ine sosteniendo su mano mientras el la besaba con amor, conocia de sobra lo sobreprotector que era

En eso, el mayordomo indico al conde que le llamaban, el se levanto a contestar y yo miraba a Vlady beber su leche, en verdad era muy bonito, abrio sus ojitos y me miro volviendolos a cerrar como diciendo: aah eres tu, el novio de mi hermana!

-es precioso-le halague

Ine sonrio

-si, es un encanto

-se parece a usted

-asi es,de Al solo saco el caracter voluntarioso y que esta enamorado de Poseidon-

Yo rei con su ocurrencia, el conde volvio

-nena, no tenemos niñera para mañana-

-como?-dijo ella

-lo que oiste,la mujer cancelo por que se enfermo, maldita sea, Ojala y se muera!-

-Al!

-que? Pense que ya podiamos dormir sin Vlad despertandonos!-

-tenemos que encontrar a otra, mañana es la gala de Opera

-aah genial, no iremos-sonrio el

-claro que iremos! Siempre vamos

-si pero no podemos dejar al bebe, como lo siento!yo me ofrezco a quedarme a cuidarlo, ve con Lala!-

-aay lo siento papi-bajo mi novia en ese instante-pero me acaba de llamar Frankie que mañana haremos el trabajo de quimica despues de la grabacion del video, asi que tampoco me quedare con el!

-yo pensaba dejarte con una niñera especializada hija-dijo su madre-no queria que cuidaras tu sola a tu hermano

-lo lamento mami-dijo mi novia con su carita triste- no podre cuidar de mi bebito

-eso es venganza!-replico su padre ya conocedor de la estrategia de Lala

-jaa! Sufre y ve a la opera!-se rio ella-por no dejarme usar mi vestido!

-no desafies a papa, princesa que soy capaz de meterte a un convento-sonrio Al con malicia

-mejor ya vayanse los dos que se les hace tarde-sugirio Ine- llega temprano nena

-si mami-sonrio mi novia besando a su madre, a Vlady y finalmente a su papa-berrinchudo!-le regaño

-exhibicionista-se la regreso el sonriendo

Ellos dos son asi, se adoran a morir, les prometi traerla temprano y salimos de la mansion, en cuanto nos fuimos, me quede pensando algo que bien podia darme algunos puntos extras con mi suegro

En casa de Deuce, el estaba con su bellisima novia en su habitacion mirando una pelicula, los dos solos y abrazados

-esto me encanta-decia Cleo acurrucandose en el-

-si y a mi

-y tu padre?-pregunto despues de escuchar todo en silencio, cuando Poseidon estaba ahi, nunca habia quietud!

-armando una cama que le llego hace media hora

Su esposa la miro extrañada

-es en serio amor!-dijo el

-una cama?-

-sip

-quien le mando una cama?

Deuce sonrio

-digamos que... Fue un repuesto que le regalo un cliente agradecido

Cleo rio al oirlo

-oh por dios!si eres su hijo!-

Deuce la abrazo sonriendo

-ya lo ves! Saque lo hot de mi padre! Cuantas camas hemos roto, amor?

Ella le beso

-como dos y un mueble-dijo en sus labios

-entonces le llevo ventaja-sonrio el besandola sin dejar de mirarla-te amo princesa

-yo te amo mas-le respondio abrazandolo y atrayendolo a el- me puedo quedar esta noche contigo? Mis padres no estan y tengo miedo de estar solita-dijo en tono seductor

-quedate todo el tiempo que desees-respondio Deuce acariciando las piernas de su mujer-empecemos con un para siempre-respondio besandola y aprisionandola con su cuerpo

Ella le acariciaba provocandolo y creanme que mi amigo es tan caliente como su papa. Y tenia toda la intencion de hacerle el amor a su esposa cuando el mismo Poseidon entraba sin avisar a la habitacion

-cachorro, me podrias dar una mano?-pregunto como si nada

-aaaah-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

-si, si ya se, los interrumpi pero, necesito mi cama para dormir

-pidele ayuda a Jarvis!-respondio Deuce molesto-estoy con mi prometida!

-a solas-insistio Cleo

-pues si no me ayudas, dormire con ustedes, estoy enojado con Jarvis, no le hablo, se porto mal

-el que se porto mal fuiste tu!-reclamo Deuce

-rompiste una cama, Poseidon? Niño malo!-le dijo Cleo en forma seductora, que lo hizo sonrojarse

-Leona, Conmigo tienen su satisfaccion personal garantizada o la devolucion de sus besos-

-waoo! Vaya publicidad la tuya-sonrio la bella egipcia

-amor, dejame le ayudo o no se va a ir-dijo mi amigo levantandose

-claro bebe, ve

-gracias hijo, en verdad. Eres mi persona favorita-dijo Poseidon sonriendo y abrazando al griego

-si,ya me lo has dicho, anda latin lover! Te sigo-le apuro cerrando la puerta-y a la otra, le dices a tu novio que venga ayudarte a armarla!

-te prometo que lo traere para hacerle prueba de calidad

-eres incorregible! Anda, camina

A la hora que me habian indicado, traje de nuevo a mi novia a su casa, y Vlady aun seguia de lloron, Ine lo paseaba por la sala mientras Al se veia de muuuy mal humor sentado

-tan pronto en casa?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-si quieres me voy-le regreso Lala sonriendo

-mi hija es comediante!que bien-dijo levantandose y mirando a su esposa-amor, y si lo llevas a la habitacion y lo encierras ahi?

-y si te encierro a ti?-le respondio molesta

**BIEN BIEN PERFECTO!**

**ESO SI ES COOPERAR**

**ESPERAMOS 20 MAS LES PARECE?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	4. Chapter 4

Y es que Vlady pegaba unos gritos que los señores de la Opera bien podian contratarlo :s

-le traigo su movil del mar?-sugirio Lala- Eso lo calma

-buena idea, corre-pidio su padre y mi novia subio por el

Yo me acerque

-le ayudo si gusta, tengo muchos hermanitos y tengo experiencia

Ine sonrio

-sera un placer

Y me entrego al pequeño Vlady

El bebe aun hacia pucheros al sentirme, no estaba del todo a gusto conmigo, mas al voltear hacia mi, comenzo a calmarse y a dormirse

-tienes buena mano Clawdy-sonrio Ine emocionada

-hasta que sirves para algo-dijo con desden el conde

Yo sonrei satisfecho

-siempre ayude a mama con mis hermanitos menores,soy buen niñero-

-eso veo!-dijo mi suegra tomandonos una foto

-si gustan..-sugeri timidamente-yo puedo cuidar a Vlady mañana que vayan a la opera, puedo pedirle ayuda a Deuce

-como?-dijo el conde

-es una magnifica idea-sonrio Ine-

-lo es?-le pregunto Al sorprendido

-por supuesto,me gustaria que nos ayudaras querido-sonrio la bella dama- te quedas aqui en casa o prefieres que mi esposo lo lleve al depa de Poseidon

-no se preocupe señora-dije feliz- yo paso por el, el auto de papa esta habituado para asiento de bebes, yo vengo por el

-genial! No te parece querido?-le pregunto a su marido el cual me veia de mala gana

-como quieras-contesto simplemente

Yo realmente me sentia muy feliz conmigo mismo, al fin podia demostrarle al vampiro que era mas eficaz de lo que el pensaba

Mas tarde,Al se paseaba nervioso en su habitacion

-como puedes dejarle a Vlad sin preocuparte?-reclamaba

-relajate

-no me pidas que me relaje!-contesto molesto- es mi niño

-en serio? Mira que ni sabia! Con eso de que Vlady es tan docil que estaba pensando de quien sera hijo, Al, que pasa?-

-es un chico de 19 años, como va a cuidar a un bebe? No se, no me da confianza

Ine se levanto

-porque ahora estas en contra de Clawd?-

-no estoy en contra de el

-claro que si,antes lo aceptabas y ahora no puedes verlo, que sucede?-

Al preferia no hablar, con las mujeres jamas se discute, quizas es por eso que el y Poseidon se unieron, porque pelean y se contentan en minutos

-Alucard?-pregunto de nuevo Ine

-olvidalo,si tu quieres dejar al bebe con el, esta bien, tu eres la que manda, mi opinion no cuenta

-no seas dramatico!

-no lo soy, pero ...me preocupa dejarlo con el, Vlad es muy pequeño aun

-Deuce estara ahi

-eso es lo que no me gusta, Clawd depende mucho de el, porque no puede hacer algo por si mismo?

-Poseidon es el padre de Deucey, eso le da ventaja pero Clawd tiene mucha actitud, y deseos de servir, eso tambien cuenta

-a veces no es suficiente, no se Ine, me gustaria que Lala tuviese un hombre que la defendiera de todo sin necesidad de que el se apoyara en alguien mas fuerte, una persona que diera su vida por ella,que le demostrara que es unica y que estuviera dispuesta a todo por hacerla feliz

La condesa lo miraba fijamente, y lo abrazo con cariño

-se que Lala elegira lo mejor cuando sea el momento, Clawd es un gran chico, debemos darle una oportunidad antes de juzgarlo duramente

-nena, lo he visto en las peleas y no me convence del todo

-el no es un guerrero

-Deuce si-sonrio Al-

-pero Deuce esta enamorado de Cleo y sabes que ante eso, no puedes hacer nada

El conde asintio de inmediato

-asi que, dejemos que Clawd cuide mañana de Vlady

-Vlad!

-aah es lo mismo!-

-no me gusta que le llamen Vlady! Es mi nombre y se oye horrible!

-por dios! Ok, Vlad, Deuce le echara una mano y Jarvis estara tambien ahi

-genial, de nuevo apoyandose en el hijo de Poseidon

-ay vamos! Como si tu no hicieras lo mismo y no me hagas hablar que te va peor

El conde solo hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos, era dificil para el tener una esposa a la que no se le podia ocultar nada

Al dia siguiente, mi novia habia ido temprano con sus amigas. La grabacion del video de la escuela, las habian citado temprano para maquillarlas, peinarlas y ponerlas lindas, nosotros no habiamos sido convocados, creo que porque no eramos tan lindos como ellas jejeje asi que decidi ir temprano por Vlady, Poseidon a regañadientes acepto ir al teatro, se esmero muchisimo en su arreglo personal y fue por su novia a su casa, odiaba la Opera pero le gustara o no, tenia que cooperar con los eventos sociales de la ciudad, llego a la mansion de su chica la cual habia sido ya restaurada despues del ataque y muerte de Patroclus, un nuevo mayordomo habia ya reemplazado al fiel hombre, el cual le sirvio una copa para esperar a Maddie que bajara de arreglarse, en eso, tocaron el timbre de la puerta, Poseidon se levanto a abrir, y Gore era quien estaba en la entrada

-hola-le sonrio

-hey, pasa-le indico el dios-Maddie no tarda

Gore ahora trabajaba como asistente de la dama, le habia dado ese empleo para asi poder controlar mejor sus restaurants

-le traje el reporte del dia para que lo firme

-bien, ella ahora baja, si tenemos suerte, quieres beber algo?-

-no gracias, te ves bien

-eso es comun en mi-dijo el dios vanidoso-no iras a la Opera?

-no-sonrio el vampiro-no tengo con quien ir

-y Demeter?-

-no lo se, casi no hablo con ella

-debiste invitarla-

-no se me ocurrio-

-amigo, tienes una bella dama a tu lado y no lo aprovechas? Eso si es de tontos

-yo opino lo mismo de algunos

Poseidon ni caso hizo de la alegoria del joven ya que tomaba su whiskey como si nada, cuando la bella Maddie Gorgon bajaba del segundo piso, se veia regia, con un hermoso vestido rojo pegado y con un gran escote en la espalda, y un turbante que cubria su tocado, ambos hombres la miraron pero ella solo le sonrio a uno

Gore la miraba embelesado siendo descubierto por Poseidon, que lo analizo en segundos, se levanto y tomo la mano de su novia besandola

-te doy un 10-dijo coqueto-y 10 mas por ese escote

-puedes gozarlo mas tarde-le sugirio ella besandolo

El vampiro bajo la mirada y Poseidon solo sonrio alejandose

-linda, Gore te estaba esperando

-ah, perdona,no te vi, que pasa querido?

-tu firma, Maddie-sonrio el chico

-aaah como odio que me manden los reportes tan tarde

-tuvimos un dia agitado, muchos clientes

-eso es bueno

Poseidon le prestaba su pluma de oro mientras la dama firmaba, Gore la miraba sin perder detalle y sobre todo, aspiraba el perfume de Maddie en un suspiro

-nena, Deuce tiene aqui su smoking?-le pregunto Poseidon

-tiene como 8, porque?-respondio ella

-puede Gore usar uno? Me gustaria que nos acompañara a la Opera

-como?-dijeron los dos

-es parte de la sociedad tambien y de la RAD, creo que deberia tambien asistir a nuestros eventos, has descuidado tus negocios-

-de hecho, jamas los tuve-respondio Gore apenado-solo te dije eso para acercarme a ti en el club, ahora trabajo para Maddie

-mejor aun, como el asistente de mi novia, debes ir con nosotros-sonrio el dios-ve y cambiate, te esperamos

Gore miro a la dama como esperando autorizacion

-ve querido, Deucey no dira nada, anda-

El asintio y subio

Maddie miro a su chico de mala gana

-que pretendes?

-de que?

-era nuestra cita!

-nena, Gore esta muy solo, necesita conocer gente, no es nuestro sirviente ni nada por el estilo, es miembro de nuestro equipo y no me parece justo que lo relevemos a ser asistente de nadie

Maddie se sintio apenada

-si, lo siento, tienes razon-

-ademas, iras con dos hombres guapos, creo que seras la envidia de muchas-

-a no dudarlo, pero yo solo quiero volver a casa contigo-pidio Maddie besandolo

Poseidon la abrazo correspondiendole apasionadamente, le quito los lentes y la miro a los ojos, eran muy hermosos, mas no eran los de la persona que llenaba sus pensamientos

-te amo-dijo ella despacio

-lo se, me gustaria tanto que la gente pudiera observar tus ojos,...son muy bellos

-solo puedo usar los lentes de contacto en contadas ocasiones

-y todo por culpa mia-dijo el dios bajando la mirada

-amor

El la miro a la cara, por mas años, siglos,amores o disculpas que pasaran, el jamas iba a perdonarse que cargara tal maldicion por haberla ultrajado en el templo de Atenea

-Maddie yo..

-no hablemos de eso-le acaricio ella-todo esta en el pasado

-si pero

La dama volvio a besarlo

-ahora solo importamos nosotros, salgamos a divertirnos y despues volveremos a casa, de acuerdo?-

-veamos a donde nos lleva la noche-sonrio el dios

Yo mientras tanto,habia pasado a casa de mi novia y Vlady estaba ya listo en su portabebe para salir conmigo, mi suegra se veia muy hermosa con un vestido color champagne en corte imperio,me habia preparado la pañalera del bebe con las instrucciones de sus alimentos, el pequeño estaba con su gorrito y su trajecito nautico esperando salir de casa, solo Al permanecia alejado mirandome con malas pulgas

-lo cuidare bien-sonrei confiado-el y yo nos divertiremos mucho!

-mas te vale-dijo el acercandose a su hijo, le beso y acto seguido subio a su habitacion

-regresaremos a las 12-sonrio la dama-a las 10 iremos a cenar despues del evento, este es el numero del restaurant, Lala pasara la noche en casa de Frankie

-no se preocupe señora, diviertanse!estaremos muy bien

-estoy segura que si-se agacho a su bebito diciendo-portate bien y no le des lata a Clawdy

Deposito muchos besitos en su pequeño y yo sali con el de la mansion hacia mi auto, meti la pañalera, puse a Vlady en el asiento y comenzo el show!

**USTEDES SI QUE SON INCREIBLES**

**UN CHAPTER MAS**

**VEAMOS SI PUEDEN ROMPER EL RECORD DE 20 COMENTARIOS ANTES DE LAS 11**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	5. Chapter 5

El empezo a llorar en ese instante

-tranquilo bebe-le pedi-ya nos vamos-

Subi al vehiculo arrancando y el pequeño comenzo mas fuerte su berrinche, yo le hablaba tratando de calmarlo mas el parecia hacer lo contrario,si antes dudaba que era hijo de Alucard, ahi comprobe que si lo era! Que mal caracter tenia!realmente comence a desesperarme, le puse musica y eso parecia que lo enfurecia mas, ninguno de mis hermanos habia sido asi, enfile rumbo al penthouse de Poseidon, me estacione como pude, lo saque y subi hasta la casa de mi amigo, Vlady lloraba en su portabebe y rezaba a todos los santos que Deuce estuviera en casa

Jarvis me abrio y me indico que el griego estaba en su habitacion, me dirigi hacia alla y el estaba en su cama leyendo cuando abri un poco histerico

-ayudame!-le rogue frikeado ya por el llanto del bebe

El se levanto enseguida

-que le paso?

-no se! Esta llorando desde que lo saque de su casa!

-te lo robaste?-

-no tonto! Estoy cuidandolo!

-buena tu labor!-me regreso con sarcasmo-aver aver, que pasa bodoque con pelos?-le hablo a Vlady que se callo al oirlo-ven aca,deja de lloriquear

Deuce lo saco del portabebe y lo cargo en sus brazos, Vlady dejo de llorar al instante, incluso abrio sus ojitos al oir al griego

-asi que vas a cuidar a tu pequeño cuñado?-me pregunto

-esa es la idea, puedo quedarme aqui?

-aqui?-dijo sorprendido-

-si! Necesito tu ayuda Deuce, solo tu puedes calmarlo

-aaah no, no no!es tu cuñado, no mio

-men!-

-tengo planes!

-amigo, si no lo hago bien Alucard va a matarme! Solo quiero quedar bien con el, que me vea que sirvo para algo

-pues para cuidar bebes no, el niño venia llorando!

-lo se, apesto como niñero, pero Deuce...ayudame por favor

El me miro como luchando consigo mismo para ayudarme o no

-men, voy a cenar con Cleo! Ademas, estoy leyendo algo bastante interesante para mi vida marital

-que cosa es?-pregunte intrigado, pense que era un libro sobre superacion personal y el matrimonio cuando el me lo enseño

Decia "Kamasutra"

-_- un libro sobre posiciones sexuales

-oye!-le grite-

-amigo, soy casado!

-que acaso solo piensas en eso?

-eh, soy hombre, las 23 horas al dia lo hago!

-yo tambien lo soy!-

-si pero no tienes una esposa como la mia-dijo con malicia

Auch!

Si no fuera por ti, la tendria, pense de inmediato

Ok Clawd! No abras esa puerta!

-solo seran unas horas, hasta que los papas de Lala esten en casa, y luego los dejare solos,te lo prometo

El suspiro

-vale,quedate

-gracias gracias gracias!-dije feliz

El saco su iphone llamando a su novia, la cual le contesto enseguida

-hola bebe!-dijo feliz Cleo

-amor, podria Manu traerte a casa?-

-claro, pero, pense que vendrias por mi

-Clawd llego con Vlady a casa y sabes que el bodoque llora como desesperado y nuestro amigo no puede calmarlo

-y porque lo esta cuidando?

-te cuento luego, te espero en casa?

-terminando voy para alla y pidele al hermano de la peluda que nos deje a solas! Onceavo mandamiento, no estorbar!-

El griego sonrio

-descuida, si no se va, lo encerramos en otro cuarto, te amo-

-y yo a ti!aah por cierto...recuerdas ese coordinado tan sexy que vimos el dia de ayer en Victoria Secret?

-si?

-pues lo pienso usar esta noche-dijo con malicia la bella egipcia-bye cielito

Y colgo con una gran sonrisa, Deuce me miraba de muuy mal humor

-te vas a ir temprano!-me mando

-ok!-asenti obediente

Los mayores estaban ya en la antesala del majestuoso teatro de la Opera, Poseidon se veia realmente aburrido en el bar mientras Maddie socializaba con muchas damas que incluso lo miraban coquetas, el dios solo observaba discretamente a todos y le parecian gente realmente plastica y sin cerebro, solo servian para hacer negocios y es que jamas les habian agradecido que salvaran a la ciudad del peligro que represento la Talamasca y eso le molestaba al dios, no es que quisiera reconocimientos propios, pero su equipo se habia arriesgado por ellos y nadie les habia dado ni las gracias, estaba recargado en el bar, cuando vio a los Tepes llegar al lugar, Al lucia, extremadamente atractivo, el negro definitivamente era su color, se veia a leguas que venia de mal humor, el tambien odiaba la opera, sus ojos relucian de una manera impresionante, exactamente igual que la sortija que llevaba en su mano,de un hermoso azul profundo, Poseidon sonrio al verlo, definitivamente su chico lucia mil veces mejor que toda la concurrencia junta, el conde noto la presencia de su compañero y hablo unas palabras con su mujer la cual asintio y saludo al dios desde su lugar , Poseidon hizo lo mismo, acto seguido, mi suegra se unio a la conversacion de unas personas que la habian saludado efusivamente, Acercandose el principe a su amigo

-que lugar tan atiborrado de gente!-dijo con desprecio el vampiro en cuanto llego

-cariño, por eso se llama apertura de temporada, toda la crema y nata de la ciudad estan aqui-respondio el dios ofreciendole de su bebida,la cual Al tomo

-odio la Opera

-y yo, la gorda siempre canta al final

El vampiro rio

-de que trata esta vez?-pregunto Poseidon

-de algun amor marcado por la tragedia, que no pueden estar juntos,al final uno muere, etc, es creo una opera nueva que presentaran, Buena Sangre es la que la organiza y quien decide que obra empieza la temporada, es miembro del comite

-esa mujer solo le falta hacer mole los domingos y venderlo en la plaza para estar en todo! Creo que afina maracas despues de clases-

-tu humor tan fino me conquista cariño-sonrio el vampiro a su compañero

-que puedo decir, asi me hicieron

Al se acerco al oido de su amigo diciendo en voz baja:

-te ves jodidamente sexy que de buena gana te besaria delante de todos-

Poseidon sonrio

-me alegra que lo notaras, me esmere por ti

-gran trabajo, cariño, te ves increiblemente bueno-

-opine lo mismo de ti en cuanto cruzaste la puerta, me excitaste enseguida-

-solo por verme?-pregunto el conde coqueto-

-tanto que recorde la mañana de ayer-

-la repetimos?-

-a la 1 en la cabaña?-

-perfecto!-sonrio Al

Viktor se acerco a ellos bastante nervioso, Henry Jekyll hacia lo mismo

-que de gente, verdad?

-no lo habiamos notado-respondio Poseidon con sarcasmo

-alla viene Ram-señalo el padre de Jackson

En efecto, el atractivo faraon venia de la mano de su bellisima esposa, lucian realmente enamorados el uno con el otro, Ram saludo a los hombres de su equipo los cuales le regresaron el saludo menos Al, que lo veia con muy malos ojos

El hombre se veia regio, llevaba un smoking el cual le hacia lucir bastante soberbio que no paso desapercibido por el coqueto dios

-wow-dijo Poseidon al verlo de arriba a abajo

Claro que el principe no le parecio para nada esta expresion que volteo enseguida hacia su compañero, el cual cambio su expresion diciendo:

-wooow! Mira la hora, que tarde es!-

-ire con mi esposa-respondio El conde bastante molesto-los veo luego

Y se fue sin escuchar el: espera! De el padre de Deuce

-genial-se autoregaño Poseidon

-creen que venga Clawrk?-pregunto como si nada Viktor-

-a quien le importa-respondio el dios mirando que su compañero estaba ya con Ine-

-el casi nunca es invitado, creo que Buena Sangre le hace Bullying por no ser rico-

-Buena Sangre le haria Bullying incluso a Santa Claus-respondio el dios pidiendo otra bebida, cuando de pronto, sintio la presencia de alguien

Volteo la mirada a la entrada y muchos mas siguieron su ejemplo

Un extraño hombre de barba poblada muy negra y rostro curtido con una extraña y terrible cicatriz que le cruzaba en su totalidad su cara, venia con Buena Sangre del brazo, que lucia bastante rara vestida de gala, el hombre parecia un pirata y clavo con malicia sus ojos en Poseidon, Al no perdia de vista al recien llegado y mas por el aura tan putrida que despedia de el, entraba rengueando de un pie, era mas alto que Ram y lucia muy fuerte, ambos se acercaron al dios

-me alegre verte con nosotros de nuevo-saludo Buena Sangre con ironia-

Poseidon sonrio a su vez

-ya lo ves, aqui estoy de nuevo dando lata

-eso es comun en ti, te presento a mi prometido: Edward Teach

El dios se acerco a estrechar su mano, un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo al contacto con el hombre

-un honor conocerlo-dijo el tipo con ronca voz-siempre dedique mis aventuras a usted

Poseidon le miraba incredulo

-alguna vez fui pirata-dijo -conocido como Barba Negra

Maddie se acerco al escucharlo y puso una mano en el hombro de su novio

-vaya, ya decia yo que lo conocia-sonrio el dios-que bueno tenerlo de nuevo con vida

-una segunda oportunidad no se le niega a nadie, mas ya hablaremos con calma..en la cena...la opera ya va a comenzar y esperamos que le guste, va dedicada a usted

Poseidon solo asintio, tomo la mano de Maddie y entro a la par que ellos, Ine miraba muy intrigada al pirata

-que tipo mas raro!

-demasiado, vamos, vayamos a nuestro lugar-dijo Al agarrando a su esposa

Mientras tanto, yo estaba dandole de beber su leche al pequeño Vlad que estaba muy tranquilo en la cama de Deuce, aunque ya la habia echo pipi y Jarvis tuvo que cambiar toooda la ropa de cama de mi amigo

-aver cuando lo vuelves a traer-me decia molesto

-no te quejes! Son bendiciones-sonrei

-amigo, creeme, esas bendiciones no quiero!-respondia

En eso, mi celular sono

-le das su biberon?-pregunte

El suspiro y me ayudo

Era mi mama

**HOLA BUENA TARDE DEJANDO CAPITULO**

**ESPERAMOS COMENTARIOS**

**YA SABEN 20**

**Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR CON NOSOTROS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	6. Chapter 6

-hola ma-conteste- ahorita? Es que..cuido de Vlady, no mama no es eso, es una ayuda! Ok, si, mañana cuido a mis hermanos, promesa, claro

-el cuidandote y en casa ni ayuda-sonreia Deuce al bebe-

-ok,ahora voy, si,bye mama

Me levante diciendo

-ahora vengo

-como?-dijo el asombrado

-debo ir por una medicina de papa a una farmacia especializada,no tardo

-aaah no chiquito!llevate a Vlady

-Deuce!

-yo no tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarlo clawd! Es tuya, yo no quiero quedar bien con Al, creeme! El es quien debe quedar bien conmigo!-

-pues super por ti, pero no podrias cuidarlo 5 minutos?

-si vas a salir, llevatelo

-bueno, en ese caso, acompañame, Vlady no llora si vas tu

-vale, mucho mejor,voy contigo, pero nos regresamos enseguida

-ok ok!-dije yo levantando al bebe que lloro de inmediato

-ay aver! Damelo,neta que te alucina eeh!

-ya se! -respondi :s

La opera habia comenzado, los VIP tenian su propio cubiculo alrededor del escenario, Gore y Maddie estaban con Poseidon el cual miraba la obra con un pesimo presentimiento

Se trataba de un triangulo amoroso, entre dos hombres y una mujer, eran amantes, la protagonista tenia un gran parecido a un monstruo mitologico y el otro hombre era al parecer un vampiro, el tercero que era a quien se disputaban los amores tenia tintes de deidad,en una gran alegoria con lo que pasaba entre Poseidon y sus dos dualidades, el dios se inclinaba totalmente a favor del vampiro, su amor parecia mas fuerte ya que se demostraban su deseo de forma apasionada, salvaje, erotica y real, eso enloquecio al monstruo mitologico que cegada por los celos, comenzo una pelea con su rival en una lucha titanica

Maddie veia toda la obra en silencio,mas se notaba molesta, no perdia de vista lo que ocurria en el escenario sintiendo una profunda rabia por el protagonista, Gore tomo su mano y la dama la sostuvo con fuerza, Al por su parte miraba toda la escena fijamente, al final, el dios se habia sacrificado por su amor ya que la criatura mitologica habia descubierto como deshacerse de su infiel amante y al no ser para ella, prefirio dar muerte a la deidad, cerro los ojos al oir el estruendoso sonido de la musica y se paro realmente afectado por la obra saliendo del cubiculo dejando a su esposa analizando a Buena Sangre y su prometido que sonreian de manera siniestra, Poseidon tenia su cubiculo frente al de los Tepes y al notar que Al habia salido del suyo, el hizo lo propio sin decir nada.

El conde habia salido al balcon del teatro a tomar aire, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Como si se tratara de una profesia,una vision terrible del futuro, algo dentro de el, le hacia sentirse terriblemente enfermo y solo trataba de controlarse

-Al...estas bien?-pregunto su pareja que llego a su lado

El conde volteo y sin pensarlo un minuto,lo abrazo con fuerza

Poseidon lo estrecho con ternura, el tambien habia captado la alegoria de la obra

-tengo miedo-dijo el vampiro en su oido

-nada va a pasar

-y si ocurre? No puedo perderte! Maddie...

-shh, no va a pasar lo mismo, solo es una estupida obra...cariño...tranquilo-le pidio sosteniendo su rostro

-ella...ella jamas va a compartirte conmigo, me lo dijo claramente

Poseidon lo miro

-que hara lo imposible porque seas solo suyo y honestamente, yo tampoco deseo compartirte! Esto...esto esta mal, yo..

-Al..tranquilo

-no quiero perderte!-le pidio sosteniendo el rostro de Poseidon-no podria vivir sin ti, te amo

-y yo te amo a ti, nadie va a separarnos, no importa cuanto lo intente, ella tendra que aceptarlo o simplemente me alejare de su lado, no puede mandar en mi, y mi corazon te pertenece por completo-

El asintio besandolo intensamente, el dios del mar le correspondio a su vez atrayendolo hacia el, el principe cruzo sus brazos detras de su compañero haciendo ese beso mas apasionado, no importaban las criaturas mitologicas en derredor, jamas iba a dejarse quitar a su pareja, le pertenecia solo a el y si Maddie queria pelea, la iba a tener

-te amo-le repetia una y mil veces en su boca al dios-ya quiero estar lejos de todos

-cariño creeme, se me va a hacer eterno de aqui a la una!-respondia Poseidon besandole sin parar-te ves tan violable

-en serio? Y ese "wow" que le dedicaste a Ram?-

-es que a veces me entra el complejo de perro y ladro sin querer-bromeo el padre de Deuce

Al rio de buena gana mientras su pareja le volvia a besar con deseo

-eres hermoso mi amado principe-le decia mirandolo con ternura- siempre peleare por ti

-y yo por ti-sonrio Al-

Y se acerco de nuevo a el cuando sintio una amenazante presencia,el conde saco su arma apuntando hacia detras de el

Las cortinas del balcon solo se movian solas

No habia nadie

-que pasa?-pregunto Poseidon

Al solo buscaba a alguien con la mirada

-pense...

El dios fue a buscar quien los habia interrumpido,los pasillos del teatro estaban vacios, la gente aun estaba mirando la obra

-no hay nadie

-alguien nos estaba espiando-dijo Al-mis sentidos jamas me han fallado

-algun coleccionista de yaoi

-no, Ine esta adentro-respondio el conde-

-sera mejor volver, anda

Tomo al vampiro y lo llevo a su cubiculo, mas el tambien habia sentido esa presencia y no le habia gustado en absoluto la negatividad que despedia

Mientras tanto, yo llegaba a la farmacia y volvia de nuevo al auto, Deuce estaba por what's app con su novia, mientras Vlady dormia de lo mas relax en su portabebe. Arranque para volver al penthouse

-ya lo ves-sonrei-ya vamos de regreso

-porque vienen hasta aca por la medicina?-pregunto Deuce mirando el vecindario

-es mas barata, ademas, dan descuento

-que tipicos!-contesto

-de nuevo lo digo, no somos ricos-dije a el

-si, lo se, pense que tus padres habian ido a la Opera-

-no fueron invitados

-por?

-Buena Sangre no incluye a mis padres en asuntos de sociedad-

-ja, que boba-respondio mi amigo-es una snob

-si, eso creo, pero no importa, sabes eso no nos..

En eso, me interrumpi porque mi auto se detuvo

-oh oh

-oh oh que?-dijo el griego mirandome

Yo trate de arrancarlo de nuevo

-Clawd?-me dijo Deuce

-espera

-acelerale-me aconsejo

Mas nada, el auto estaba muerto

-genial!-dije

-eh, preguntare lo mas obvio...tiene gasolina?

-si, le puse en la tarde, parece que es la bateria, no la ha cambiado mi papa desde que lo compro

-sabes, dile a Clawrk que esas se cambian cada 8 meses!-

-bueno...son un poco caras

-Poseidon prefiere cambiar de auto cuando le empiezan a fallar

Yo rodee los ojos

-ya se que eres rico y tu padre mas, ok? Baja, nos iremos en camion a tu casa

-como!?-dijo asustado el griego

-ya has viajado en ellos, no?

-no! Jamas! Yo en colectivo? Que oso!

Ok, a veces Deuce se parece mucho a Cleo! Tal para cual

-no te va a pasar nada! Hay uno que pasa por tu casa, anda, ayúdame con Vlady

El bufo molesto bajándose

-con el bebe de los Tepes, es mejor que nos vayamos en Taxi, es mas comodo, yo lo pago, solo necesito…

Mi amigo se buscaba su cartera

-aah rayos!-dijo al fin

-que pasa?

-olvide mi cartera!

-en serio?

-la deje en el buro de mi casa, como pude olvidarla?

-pues ni modo amigo, nos vamos en camión-sonrei-toma a Vlady, mientras tomo la pañalera

-genial! Yo debería estar esperando a mi esposa en mi cama y ahora tengo que cargar con un bebe lloron!-se quejaba el griego

-practica para cuando tengas hijos

-mis hijos no serán tan latosos-dijo sosteniendo a mi pequeño cuñado

-ya lo veremos, anda camina-le apure

Deuce llevaba al bebe en brazos que iba muy despierto y le dijo:

-Vlady, aconsejale a tu hermana que cambie de novio!

La Opera termino y Maddie salía de muy mal humor del cubículo

-que pésima obrita-decia furiosa del brazo de Poseidon-Buena Sangre si que tiene malos gustos

-ya miraste a su novio? Creo que es obvio sus pesimos gustos, preciosa-

-si. Pero me parecio una falta de respeto

-absolutamente-

-en fin, vayamos a cenar que muero de hambre-sonrio la madre de Deuce- nos están esperando en mi restaurant

-aaah comida griega no,Mad-se quejo el dios

-siempre te quejas de todo, yo no se..-

**ESPERAMOS 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	7. Chapter 7

-Maddie-la interrumpio la profesora acercándose a la pareja y Gore que iba un poco mas atrás-

-ah…querida…mala elección de opera de apertura-se quejo la dama

-ya comentaremos eso en la cena, los esperamos para que vengan con nosotros, tenemos un reservado para los miembros del equipo de la RAD, creo que se lo merecen, nos acompañan? Es en el lunario del teatro-

- parece que me librare de tu restaurant nena-sonrio Poseidon- vayamos

-de acuerdo-sonrio Maddie- te seguimos

Buena Sangre camino entre la multitud hacia un elevador, con los 3 detrás de ella, algo le decía al dios que no iba a ser nada agradable esa cena con la directora, jamas se habían llevado bien y siempre buscaba un motivo para declararle su descontento

Mientras tanto, Deuce y yo íbamos en el camión hacia la parada mas cercana al penthouse de su padre, mi amigo le iba contando todo a su mujer que ya había llegando a casa y lo estaba esperando en la habitacion

-demonios Clawd!-se quejaba el- me vas a pagar muy caro esto!

-relajate-dije yo tomando a Vlady en brazos- ya vamos a llegar

Mas el pequeño vampirito comenzó a llorar en cuanto lo alce

-para que lo sacas del portabebe?-me regaño el griego

-solo queria ver si estaba comodo!-

-lo estaba antes de que lo cargaras!

Todos los pasajeros se nos quedaban viendo con molestia, ya ustedes conocen como se pone de pesadito ese bebe

-ya pequeño no llores-lo mecia yo

Mas Vlady pegaba sendo gritote que hasta a mi me aturdio

-que pulmones!-se asombro Deuce

-no entiendo! Ayer estaba feliz conmigo y hoy no quiere ni verme

.-porque ayer traías la chamarra de mi papá! Y este bodoque peludo saco lo mismo que su padre, adora al mio!-

-aah fantástico, entonces jamas fui yo

-no

-osea que Alucard tiene razón, no sirvo para nada-me lamente

-men, ahorita no voy a terapearte, vuelve a poner al niño en su portabebe mientras le busco su biberón, rápido o nos bajan!-

Yo hice lo que me pedia mas el seguía llorando,mi amigo saco el bibi del pequeño y se lo puso en la boca, aunque reacio, la acepto bebiendo y suspirando como si le hubiéramos golpeado con algun latigo

-y ya no lo muevas-me pidió

-ok-dije algo triston

Los padres de Deuce llegaban a un impresionante salón al aire libre,las estrellas eran el marco perfecto para la cena al aire libre, ya varios miembros de la RAD estaban ahí, los Tepes, los Jekyll ocupaban sus lugares, todos tenian su nombre reservado en la mesa, Poseidon ocupaba la cabecera opuesta de Edward Teach, el prometido de Buena Sangre que era quien lidereaba la cena, Al había sido colocado a la derecha de el hombre junto con su esposa y Maddie estaba en medio de la mesa casi frente a el, Gore estaba a su lado y del otro, Buena Sangre, el dios tomo su lugar despues de los saludos, Los Stein llegaban un poco despues tomando asiento junto con Nadine Burns

-ustedes disculparan!-decia la madre de Heath-pero el baño de mujeres estaba a tope

-evita comentarios indiscretos querida-sonreia Ine tomando su copa de vino

Poseidon no dejaba de mirar al viejo pirata, el cual también lo miraba retadoramente, mas de pronto, paso su vista a la sortija de su compañero que relucio bellamente

El rostro del hombre cambio

-el corazón del mar-dijo asombrado

Al volteo su mano para esconderla pero la joya parecía esa noche querer brillar mas, el hombre estuvo a punto de tocarla cuando Ine tapo la sortija con su mano tomando la de su esposo

-gracias por la invitación capitán-sonrio la bella dama

-milady…siempre sera un honor contar con el dios del mar en mi mesa, por el cual brindo respetuosamente, siempre quise tenerlo en mis convites, siempre lo invoque…mas nunca me acepto una invitación hasta hoy

-de seguro estaba ocupado-sonrio Poseidon con sarcasmo-era eso o mi secretaria jamas me dio los recados

algunos rieron por lo bajo al escucharlo, Maddie sin embargo estaba mirando al vampiro fijamente, el cual también le sostenia la mirada desafiante

-Poseidon es mas simple de lo que su fama desea aparentar-dijo Buena Sangre bebiendo su vino- el consejo siempre tiene problemas en que obedezca ordenes

-yo no obedezco a nadie- le regreso el papá de Deuce-solo sirvo a la gente de la ciudad protegiéndola

-suenas como todo un héroe-respondio la directora

-eso dicen que soy, pero los héroes están poco subestimados hoy en dia, ya ven, mi equipo salvo a la ciudad y ni siquiera un "gracias" de parte de nadie-replico nuestro lider

-los héroes de verdad no esperan gratificaciones, dios Poseidon-contesto Barba Negra- eso seria muy poco ético

-etico?-respondio el soberando de los mares

-asi es…porque imagino que ustedes en sus actos heroicos llevan en si el agradecimiento eterno de todos los que les rodean, si desean notoriedad o tesoros…en donde queda el heroísmo?

-creo que mi novio no se explico bien-interrumpio Maddie- no queremos nada de eso, ya que no lo necesitamos

-El dios parece que si lo desea

-estamos hablando de ética con un pirata?-secundo Al- usted robaba en su vida pasada

-Alucard-le regaño Buena Sangre

-que? Acaso no lo recuerdan? No queremos recompensas, no nos interesan pero los normies suelen olvidar la ayuda monster cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad incluyendo el consejo mismo-

-el consejo esta preocupado por los recientes acontecimientos-

-todo esta arreglado ya-informo Ine seriamente-

-no hablo de los problemas en la Talamasca, sino...en los personales-dijo mirando a el conde y Maddie

-no hay problemas entre nosotros!-dijo la madre de Deuce molesta

-a que problemas te refieres?

Barba Negra por respuesta, apunto la sortija de Al, el cual se enfurecio enseguida siendo detenido por su esposa

-el consejo-hablo Buena Sangre con firmeza-a decidido que mi prometido, sea integrado a la RAD como supervisor de su líder

-que?-dijeron todos a su vez

-vas a vigilar a Poseidon?-se indigno Maddie

-pero porque?-pregunto Al mientras los demás se veian unos a los otros sin comprender, solo el padre de Deuce se veia sumamente tranquilo

-los recientes acontecimientos, aunados a que su líder, se a dedicado a otros asuntos pertenecientes a una elite distinta a la nuestra, nos obligaron a tomar esa decision y como no podemos destituirlo del cargo, el consejo se a dignado a nombrar a Edward Teach como nuevo supervisor del equipo y Poseidon no podrá tomar una sola decisión sin consultarsela primero-

Todos voltearon a mirar a su líder el cual solo veia con una sonrisa de burla a Buena Sangre, tomo aire y dijo:

-como hacen el amor ustedes dos?

o.o

esa fue la cara de todos al oírlo,Stein creo que salpico el agua al escuchar lo incoherente de la pregunta del dios, que continuo con su natural sarcasmo

-es decir…dejas la cabeza arriba de un tocador, el closet mientras lo hacen…eso es voyerismo lo sabias?

Todos comenzaron a reir sin nada de discreción, nuestro líder siempre salía con una de las suyas, BuenaSangre la veia sumamente furica

-basta con tus bromas de mal gusto!

-es una pregunta curiosa

-nada tiene que ver con el tema! Escuchaste lo que se ha decidido?

-si

-estas de acuerdo o no?

-tengo opción?

-no

-entonces que importa lo que yo opine-y se levanto tranquilo- mas te advierto…que aunque lleves supervisores, la vida de cada uno del equipo esta en mis manos, cuidare a esta ciudad, monsters y normies por igual, y yo seguire siendo el único líder de la RAD, espero que haya quedado claro…Gore, lleva a Maddie a casa, gracias por la invitacion, pero no tengo intencion de seguir aparentando que me caen bien, con su permiso-

Y se retiro, extremadamente molesto

Ine le hablo al conde al oído

-vete con el

Al asintió levantándose tras el mientras el capitan no perdia de vista al atractivo vampiro que se retiraba detrás de su compañero, solo Maddie los miraba con bastante mala cara

Nosotros mientras tanto, llegábamos ya casi a la parada del camión. Había sido un viaje largo!el chofer manejaba extremadamente despacio y Deuce creo estuvo a punto de quitarle el volante un par de veces para poder ser el quien manejara! Vlady iba absolutamente dormido y relajado

Delante de nosotros, iban dos guapisimas chicas que no dejaban de mirar a Deuce el cual no les ponia nada de atencion, yo le sonrei a una quien era muy bella, incluso me sonrio, el camion se detuvo y el griego bajo por la parte trasera y yo por estar viendo a la bella trigueña baje como tonto las escaleras sin dejar de observarla,y brinque hacia el pavimento aun viendo a la hermosa chica, me recordaba tanto a Cleo,realmente habia sido una mujer que me habia dejado un hondo recuerdo, cuando en eso, el camion arranco, Deuce me miraba preguntandome

-y Vlady?

Oh oh!

Creo que me quede en shock

-lo deje en el camion!-dije asustado

-como!?-grito el griego-

Ambos volteamos y el camion para nuestra mala suerte, al fin habia agarrado velocidad y se alejaba veloz

-espere!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo saliendo detras de el, corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos mas no fue suficiente y se perdio entre varios colectivos mas

-pedazo de tonto!-me regaño Deuce-perdimos a Vlad!

-ay dios! Al me va a matar!

-y Poseidon me va a matar a mi! No va a perdonarme que perdi al hijo de su novio!

-que hacemos Deuce?

-calma..calma-me pidio el-debemos pensar...que ruta era?

-la 34

-ok

-no! La 43-

-bien

-no perdon! La 63

-joder, decidete idiota!-dijo furioso

-no! Si, si era la 34, porque esa es la que tomo para ir a tu casa

-seguro?

-si!

-bien, dejame-saco su iphone- dejame saber cual es la terminal de esa ruta, llamare y pedire que le hablen al conductor diciendo que dejamos a Vlady y de seguro alguien llevara al bebe hasta la terminal, si es que no se lo roban en el camino!

-no eches la sal men!

-mas sal que esto? Creeme Clawd, si perdemos a ese niño, Ine, Al y Poseidon van a matarnos! Y no seran nada piadosos

Yo estaba echo una bola de nervios, cuando en eso mi celular sono, lo conteste de inmediato como si Vlady pudiese llamarme

Ya se! Soy un tonto

-hola lobito-me saludo mi novia

**AQUÍ SUBIENDO LA CONTINUACION**

**CREO QUE EL GUSTO DE TODOS SE RESPETA**

**HABRA GENTE QUE NO SE SIENTA A GUSTO MIRANDO RELACIONES CON PERSONAS DE SU MISMO SEXO**

**PERO ES ALGO QUE EXISTE Y QUE NO SE PUEDE NEGAR**

**REY ES UNA GRAN AUTORA QUE HA DECIDIDO TAMBIEN INCLUIR ESTE TIPO DE TEMAS PARA LA GENTE QUE APOYA, LES GUSTA O SON HOMOSEXUALES Y QUE COMO PERSONAS**

**MERECEN NUESTRO TOTAL RESPETO**

**ES POR ESO QUE EN EL ROLE APOYAMOS MAS ESTA DUALIDA DE POSEIDON Y AQUEL QUE SE HAYA DADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER SU BIOGRAFIA**

**DESCUBRIRA QUE EN EFECTO, ESTE DIOS TUVO UN AMANTE HOMBRE Y DEL CUAL SE ENAMORO COMO JAMAS AMO A UNA MUJER , RESPETANDO ESTO, NUESTRA REY QUISO SEGUIR ESTA LINEA Y POR ESO SE PRESENTA UNA DUALIDAD ASI**

**A NOSOTROS NOS PARECE MARAVILLOSOS Y SI ALGUNO DE NUESTROS LECTORES NO SE SIENTE A GUSTO AL LEER SITUACIONES ASI, LO LAMENTAMOS PERO ES ALGO REAL EN LA VIDA MISMA**

**Y TODOS TENEMOS QUE RESPETAR Y CONOCER ALGO LLAMADO **

**TOLERANCIA**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS **

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	8. Chapter 8

-eh..hola chiquita.-dije alejándome un poco de mi amigo

-que haces?

-este…viendo dormir a el bebe-

-que lindo eres!me podrias mandar una foto de mi hermanito dormido?

Rayos!

-este…lo siento chiquita, pero esta oscuro y si prendo la luz se puede despertar y ya lo conoces

-si, claro, mamá me llamo y dijo que ira por el en media hora

D:

-ira por Vlady en media hora?-dije asustadísimo

Deuce me miro igual

-si, tengo muchas ganas de verlo pero como estoy con Frankie no puedo! Espero que mi pequeñito duerma tranquilo esta noche, y Clawd….gracias por cuidarlo, eres el mejor novio del mundo! Te amo!

Ella me mando un beso y yo solo acerté a decir: "bye chiquita!"

Me sentí como excremento de raton

-Ine va en media hora por el!-

-genial! Debemos apurarnos, llame a la terminal y dijeron que llamarían de inmediato al conductor mas no aseguraban que alguien pudo haberlo tomado en el camino

-me van a matar!-dije mega nervioso

-esperemos que no, vayamos por ese bebe a la terminal, de prisa

-porque no le pides a Cleo que venga por nosotros?

-tardara mas en llegar. Si corremos llegaremos antes-

-espera-dije sacando mi cartera y parando un taxi

-traias dinero?-me pregunto furioso

Yo me puse algo nervioso

-es un dinero que tenia guardado

-pudimos ahorrarnos todo este lio?-me reclamo

-men

-recuerdame matarte mas tarde-decia el parando un taxi y nos metimos veloz a el

Llegamos a la estación del colectivo y entramos veloces, jale al griego diciendo:

-diremos que es mi hermano, de acuerdo?

-Clawd…nadie va a creer eso-me respondio-dejame hablar a mi

-Vlady es mi responsabilidad!-

-si y por eso te voy a regalar un maldito trofeo del peor niñero del mundo!en menudo lio nos metiste, anda camina!

Entramos con la recepcionista que nos vio de muy malas pulgas, Deuce le sonrio diciendo

-hola buenas noches, acabo de llamar por que se nos quedo un bebe en el autobús

-jovencito..no cree que eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte?

-demasiada…se que soy un bruto incorregible-dijo mirándome furioso-pero como estaba coqueteando con lindas chicas no me fije en mi medio hermano

-asi que es tu medio hermano?-le pregunto la mujer alzando la ceja

-si…de hecho…es el hijo del novio de mi papá. Usted sabe la modernidad de hoy en dia asi que…-el griego se acerco coqueto a ella-que me dice si nos lo entrega?

La chica se sonrojo totalmente, tenia unos 32 años y cayo totalmente rendida ante los encantos de mi amigo, nos hicieron pasar a una habitación en donde estaba una cunita y en ella, estaba el pequeño Vlady y justo a su lado, estaba otro bebe

Los dos habían sido cambiados de ropita por un lindo pañalero blanco

-joder!-dijimos al mismo tiempo. Ambos bebes se parecían mucho :S

-cual es Vlady?-pregunto Deuce

-pues,…ese?-señale al bebito de la derecha

-bueno…cárgalo y llevatelo, acaso también se le perdió a otra persona un niño? Vaya irresponsabilidad

-men, no juzgues a nadie. Que estamos igual

-estamos? Esto fue tu culpa por estar viendo a la chica del cabello negro como el de Cleo

Oh oh…problemas

Yo no le di la mirada

-no se de que me hablas-respondi

-vamos…acéptalo-me dijo molesto

-Deuce, por supuesto que no! Yo tengo cero sentimientos por Cleo, no me gusta mas, no veas enemigos en donde no los hay ok?

-mas te vale, ella es total y absolutamente mia, asi que deja de pensar en mi mujer, porque si no es asi, creo que Al tiene toda la razon en no aceptarte como novio de Lala, ella se merece a alguien que la ame solo a ella y no a medias como creo que lo haces

-amo a Draculaura-dije muy seguro de mi-

-eso espero, porque, hasta que Vlady crezca y la pueda defender como su hermano que es, yo ocupare ese lugar y no pienso dejar que lastimes a Lala-

Mi amigo es un hombre totalmente honesto y se, que aprecia demasiado a mi chiquita, yo asenti dandole la razon

-descuida men, amo a mi novia y por eso estamos en este lio, quiero ser digno de ella y que su padre vea que hago hasta lo imposible por tratar de ganarme su confianza

-bien, mal comienzo a decir verdad pero ya mejoraras, ahora, agarra al otro niño, que ese no es Vlady

Yo mire al bebito

-no?

-no, no a llorado-

-quizas ya me acepto

-no en este mundo, o haz la prueba, toma al otro

Deposite al niño en la cuna y tome al otro el cual empezo a llorar desconsoladamente

-lo ves?-sonrio Deuce

-ok, tu ganas! Este es Vlady-dije dandoselo y enseguida el bebe se calmo-deprisa o Ine llegara antes que nosotros!

-te sigo-respondio el

Horas despues,el padre de Deuce reposaba tranquilo en su cama con su fiel compañero a su lado, bebia un buen vaso de whiskey y se veia muchisimo mejor que horas antes, el estar a solas con el amor de su vida en la cabaña ayudaba:

-esto es vida-decia sonriendo

Su pareja sonreia recargado en el, sintiendo como acariciaba su cabello

-el no me da buena espina-dijo el conde molesto

-ni a mi

-a que habra venido?

-a follarse a Buena Sangre

Al sonrio

-y aparte de eso?-

-no lo se, pero ahora es supervisor

El principe suspiro

-creo que viene con toda la intencion de hacerte la vida imposible

El dios solo se encogio de hombros

-que lo intente, soy mas odioso cuando me provocan, y eso te consta

-definitivamente, pero...miraba muy insistentemente mi sortija-dijo El vampiro alzando su mano y mostrando su bellisima joya

Poseidon toco el precioso diamante, se veia tan perfecto en la blanca mano de Al, como si hubiese estado esperando a su dueño toda la vida, entrelazo su mano con la de el muy despacio

-cuenta una leyenda, que todo pirata busco siempre "el corazon del mar" fue el sueño de todos ellos, encontrar este diamante y el que lo hiciera, se convertiria en el amo de los oceanos

El conde le miro

-en serio?

-si

-o sea que soy el dueño de los mares?-dijo sonriendo

-en cierta forma, lo eres, con esta sortija te entregue mi corazon, y te convertiste en mi dueño...y yo soy el rey de los oceanos

El principe sonrio besandole

-ese titulo me gusta

-te lo ganaste a pulso

-y mira que conquistarte es todo un reto

-solo tu lo lograste

El vampiro le premio con un tierno beso

-no dejare que venga a molestarte-le prometio al dios acariciandole-voy a cuidar de ti siempre

-no te preocupes cariño, no hara nada en mi contra

-eso no lo sabes

-quizas no, pero ahora tengo mis poderes de regreso y no hay enemigo que no pueda vencer-respondio con soberbia

El principe solo se recargaba en el mientras recordaba el rostro del pirata, Barba Negra definitivamente le parecia mas un enemigo que un aliado y cuando el presentia algo asi, jamas se equivocaba

Nosotros llegamos con el bebe justo a tiempo, entramos como bolidos y Deuce puso a Vlady en el mueble

**SALUDOS A TODOS ESPERO QUE NOS REGALEN ESOS 20 COMENTARIOS LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE PARA SUBIR EL CHAPTER FINAL**

**UN BESO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	9. Chapter 9

-rapido hay que cambiarlo!-

-si, claro-dije nervioso sacando ropa del niño

El bebe comenzo a llorar lo que alerto a Cleo que salia de la habitacion de su marido

-en donde rayos estaban?-dijo molesta

-hola amor-contesto Deuce cambiando al pequeño lloron-tuvimos una pequeña emergencia

-por favor, no le digas nada a Ine!-pedi

-decirle que? Si no se nada!

Vlady estaba totalmente berrinchudo,no queria ser cambiado de ropa

-bodoque, no estas ayudando!-le regaño el griego

-aaah, ustedes no saben hacer esto-respondio la bella chica-aver, permitanme,hola pequeño-dijo amorosamente

Vlady la miro en un puchero

-vas a quedar muuuy guapo, quieres verte bonito? Si?

El bebito se calmo escuchando y se dejaba cambiar

-muy bien, ya viene mama por ti y el quiere ver a su nene todo hermoso! Asi que veamos, te gusta este trajecito?

El niño miraba la ropa como dandole el visto bueno y Cleo lo cambiaba con dulzura, pidiendole su opinion como si entendiera, yo la miraba sonriendo. Se veia tan tierna en esa etapa de madre, iba a ser una magnifica mama, si tan solo las cosas fuesen distintas quizas ella y yo...

Mas el que estaba a su lado ayudandole era Deuce, ambos hacian una fantastica pareja, suspire algo decepcionado, debo comenzar a pensar en mi futuro con una mujer que me ame, y no recordar lo que pudo haber sido

Ellos iban a ser unos magnificos padres, porque su amor era realmente uno de los mas fuertes que existen. Vlady se veia realmente lindo cuando Cleo termino de arreglarlo, lo cargo y por primera vez, no lloro con ella

-mira Deucey! -decia emocionada- no lloro!

-creo que le gustas amor-sonrio el-y a que hombre no!

Y le regalo un tierno beso, siempre solia besar a su novia frente a mi, era como un:" que te quede claro que es mia"

En ese momento, mi suegra llego, Fui a abrir la puerta y ella entro

-hola querido!y mi bebe?

-aqui esta!-dije nervioso

Cleo se lo entregaba a su madre

-y tan guapo como su padre!

-dios, no-respondio la dama sonriendo- el es tan lindo como yo, hola pequeño!-dijo ella a Vlady quien sonrio al ver a su mamita-extrañaste a mama? Si? Vamos a casa travieso que ya deberias estar dormido

-si. Lo sentimos señora-dije yo

-descuida cariño y mil gracias por cuidarlo! Estoy muy impresionada , sabia que podia contar contigo,le demostraste a mi marido que eres de fiar-

Yo me senti como una suela de zapato. E iba a confesarle todo cuando Deuce me abrazo diciendo

-Clawd solo desea demostrarle a Al que puede confiar en el y que es digno para su hija

Ine me miro

-lo eres querido, su padre solo esta celoso,Lala es y sera siempre su niña, la sobreprotege y solo desea que ella tenga un hombre digno de su amor

-sere digno de ella-dije decidido- hare lo posible por demostrarle al conde que realmente amo a su hija y que daría la vida por mi chiquita-

Integra Hellsing sonrio enternecida

-yo se que lo haras, ahora, debo retirarme que es tarde –

-Al viene contigo?

-aaah, no, el tuvo cosas que hacer-sonrio con algo de perversión- asi que debo irme ya

-la acompañaría pero…-dije

-llevate mi auto-sugirio Deuce entregándome la llave de su Audi-asi la acompañas hasta su mansión

-perfecto! Son ustedes unos caballeros que siempre ayudan a una dama en desgracia, nos veremos pronto preciosos-nos saludo la hermosa condesa de Valakia

Yo le ayude con la pañalera y salimos del penthouse de Poseidon, en cuanto cerro la puerta Cleo le pregunto a su marido

-y bien… me vas a decir que sucedió?

El sonrio

Creeme nena, no me lo vas a creer!

Al dia siguiente mi chiquita llegaba corriendo a ver a su hermano, su padre había pasado por ella a casa de Frankie

Levanto a su hermanito que estaba en su portabebe llenándolo de besos

-sabias que te extrañe mucho, mucho, mi cosa preciosa?

Vlady comenzó a hacer pucheritos

-no no-le regaño Ine- sin llorar que es tu hermana, hola cielo-saludo a su esposo que llegaba a su vez sentándose en el mueble bastante agotado

-todo bien?-pregunto

-perfecto, Clawd cuido muy bien a Vlady

El conde alzo una ceja

-te lo dije papito! Mi lobito es genial-decia orgullosa Draculaura-

-al menos sirvió para algo esta vez-dijo con malicia el príncipe

-si tanto te quejas de los jóvenes, te sugiero que los entrenes-se levanto la condesa

-entrenarlos?-pregunto Al

-si…entrenalos para que sean una elite…asi como los perros de reserva versión miniatura-dijo la dama entregándole un vaso de whisky- tu eres el único que puede hacerlo

El príncipe se quedo muy pensativo

-Barba Negra no viene con buenas intenciones, Al, anoche investigue de el, y el sueño de toda su vida, fue tener esto.-dijo tocando su sortija-y no descansara hasta quitártela

El vampiro miro su anillo, el cual relucia tan azul como sus ojos,su bellisimo anillo habia sido objeto de codicia de parte de muchos, pero nadie iba a quitarle lo que le pertenecia por derecho.

Poseidon mientras tanto visitaba a Maddie quien estaba de pésimo humor con el, entro con su andar despreocupado

-hola amor

-ni me hables-dijo ella

El solo se encogio de hombros, tomo una hoja y escribió

"porque estas enojada?"

Mostrándosela enseguida

Maddie la leyó incrédula

-porque me escribes eso?

-dijiste que no te hablara-respondio sonriendo

-deja tus bromas!

-porque tan de buenas querida mia?-pregunto sentándose

-me dejaste plantada anoche!

-Gore te llevo a casa, no te invito ni una copa?

-no!

-que mal por el, debio invitarte algo, es lo correcto

La madre de Deuce se levanto

-no se cual es tu juego Poseidon pero no me gusta en lo absoluto

El solo suspiro cansado

-no hay ningún juego, Maddie, solo que me molesto ese tipo y no tenia ganas de estar con nadie

-y Al?-pregunto directamente la mujer

-que? El se fue a la RAD

-estas seguro?

Poseidon la miro y bajo los ojos

-es mi compañero Maddie…debes aceptarlo

-y tu lo aceptas?

El dios suspiro

-porque eso ya no es una dualidad Poseidon y eso lo sabes de sobra…ahora le pregunto a tu corazón…a quien amas realmente?

El padre de Deuce se levanto sin contestar

-contesta

-no empezare una pelea contigo Mad-respondio dándose vuelta-te llamo luego

E iba a salir cuando ella hablo

-el jamas dejara a su familia por ti…

El dios se paro

-ellos serán siempre primero que tu-prosiguio Maddie-…ponlo a prueba y veras…que tengo razón, no pierdas a la tuya por el-

Poseidon no dijo mas, camino hacia la salida y se fue, la bella mujer solo volvia a su escritorio bastante dolida, nada era justo para ella…lo había esperado por siglos y ahora…se le estaba escapando de las manos…

El dios manejo hasta la RAD, iba bastante pensativo, estaciono su Audi en la entrada y entro a la mansión, en medio de ella estaba Barba Negra con Viktor Stein bastante nervioso, parecía que lo estaba interrogando

-Poseidon! Que bueno que llegaste, el vino a revisar la mansión-

El padre de Deuce sonrio con malicia.

-bienvenido entonces señor supervisor-dijo con cierta burla

El pirata se le acerco

-espero que no lo importe que haga una inspección extrema de este lugar-

Poseidon abrió los brazos

-el lugar esta a su disposición, es libre de hacer lo que guste-

El capitán le dedico una reverencia

-es usted muy amable-le sonrio con malicia-

-sirvase entonces-dijo Poseidon sentándose en las sillas de la mesa de reunión y sacando sus cigarros- Viktor, dale el tour v.i.p., el que le damos a las escuelas y kinders.

Stein solo asintió mirando al dios pensando que estaba bebido o algo, porque darle carta blanca al hombre de BuenaSangre le parecio algo no propio de el, mas obedecio, antes de ir detrás de el padre de Frankie el pirata dijo:

-esta usted seguro que entrego esa sortija a la persona correcta, dios del Mar?

Poseidon quien estaba encendiendo su cigarro, le miro al escucharlo

El capitán le miraba maliciosamente

-"el corazón del mar" es mitico, es poderoso,es el alma de los océanos… esta usted seguro que se lo entrego a una persona que daría lo mismo por usted?

El dios se levanto saliendo del lugar, odiaba que la gente se metiera en sus asunto, en eso su iphone sono

Era su compañero

-hey, soy yo-dijo Al quien tenia su teléfono en su hombro y a Vlady en brazos

-lo se, que pasa?-pregunto algo seco Poseidon

-Ine me dio una idea, que me gustaría comentarla contigo, y no se si quieras

-dimela

-entrenar a los mas jóvenes, una elite tipo "Reservoir Dogs" no tan extrema pero que podría ayudarnos en alguna contingencia-

-tendrias que pedirle opinión a sus padres

-mi mujer se encargaría de eso, fue su idea, pero que opinas?-

-esta bien-respondio el dios

-si?

-si, claro, ponla en practica-

-ok, empiezo a planearla y te aviso-

-bien-

El conde noto su frialdad y le pregunto:

-te pasa algo?

-no es nada

-seguro?

-si, te llamo luego

-ok-dijo Al bastante confundido por su actitud, Poseidon colgó sin decir mas y el vampiro miro extrañado su celular, algo estaba mal…conocía de sobra a su compañero.

Esa tarde fui por mi novia, ella estaba de lo mas orgullosa de mi logro, el haber cuidado a su hermano le parecía un acto en verdad heroico,como si yo fuese un nuevo titan o algo asi, mi chiquita me tiene en muy alta autoestima

-eres increíble lobito-decia feliz abrazandome

-solo quiero que tu padre vea que puedo ayudarle y que puede contar conmigo-

-el lo sabe, en verdad, es solo que es algo celoso, pero te aprecia en verdad

-eso espero…porque…me gustaría que supiera que yo haría cualquier cosa por su hija

Ella me sonrio bellamente e iba a besarme cuando llego el conde

Yo me levante enseguida, el se veia bastante pensativo

-papi!verdad que Clawd hizo un trabajo increíble ayer cuidando a Vlady?

El solo me miro fijamente

-si…gracias Clawd-

D:

Esa fue mi cara al oírlo que solo tartamudee

-de..nada señor, para servirle

Y el nos dejo a solas

-lo ves? Vas por buen camino-me dijo ella orgullosa

Yo sonreí feliz

No es fácil ganarse a los padres de tu novia

Mas algo es seguro

Draculaura es una niña que se merece todos los intentos del mundo

Porque es, mi hermosa chiquita

Gracias por estar conmigo

Nos vemos pronto

Clawd W.

**CHAPTER FINAL**

**AGRADECEMOS INFINITO SU COMPAÑÍA**

**LOS ESPERAMOS EL PROXIMO LUNES CON UNA NUEVA AVENTURA LLAMADA **

"**EL RAPTO"**

**ESPERO QUE NOS BRINDEN EL HONOR DE SU PRESENCIA**

**ESPERAMOS LOS 20 COMENTARIOS FINALES, DUDAS, CON GUSTO LAS CONTESTARA REY EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA**

**UN BESO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


End file.
